


Whiskey Eyes and Golden Wings

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Sam, Claiming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is a sweetheart, Gentle Sex, I'm a sucker for an alpha with a soft side, Knotting, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Soulmates, Unmated Omega, Vaginal Sex, Wings, omega!reader, reader has no luck with dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is an unmated omega that has no luck with dating and is beginning to question what's wrong with her as no Alpha seems to want her. Based on the A/B/O prompt: "I don't get why no alpha likes me. Is it my scent? Do I smell weird? Do I act too submissive? I don't understand it... It's not fair."
Relationships: Alpha!Gabriel/Omega!Reader, Alpha!Gabriel/Omega!You, Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Whiskey Eyes and Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusly_AnArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I mentioned this fic a couple weeks back in a comment thread with Gracetheauthor but I had hoped to have it done sooner than this lol, I have no idea where time goes anymore.
> 
> I found the prompt on the "Omegaverse-seeker" Tumblr page, and it gave me the idea for this.
> 
> Hope you darlings enjoy the little dose of Alpha!Gabe ;)

* * *

You quietly slipped in to the bunker, closing the door behind you and sulking into the kitchen where the boys and Gabriel were. Sitting by Dean you sighed and he looked up from his newspaper, “Take it your date didn’t work out, Sweetheart.” He said softly, rubbing a comforting hand along your back, both of you missing the quiet, low pitched growl that escaped Gabriel when Dean touched you.

“No, I don't know what's wrong with me." You muttered in a hurt tone. "I don't get why no alpha wants me. Is it my scent, do I smell weird? Do I act too submissive? I don't understand... it's not fair." Your shoulders fell and you looked down at the table with tears forming in your eyes.

"Hey, hey, come on, Princess, we all think you're great." Dean smiled, hoping you wouldn't cry.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really count since you and Sam always talk about how I'm like a little sister to you... I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Dean, I really do, but... I think I'm just gonna go to my room." You drug yourself from the chair and stepped out of your pumps, opting to carry them to your room instead of being uncomfortable for any longer. The unzipping of your dress broke the silence of your room and you tossed it away into the hamper, trading it for your zip up sweater and favorite pair of sweatpants, collapsing onto your bed with another sigh. In the silence, your mind drifted back to the earlier events of the night, wondering if there was anything you could've done differently. Could you have laughed more, or maybe less? You sighed when you couldn't think of anything and clung to your pillow, rolling over to see your bottle of suppressants mocking you from the nightstand. You picked up the bottle and scoffed at the label, dropping it into the open drawer and closing it away.

A minute or so later, a quiet knock sounded on your door, and you contemplated letting him in. You were positive that it was Sam, he always came to check up on you when you were sad. Wanting to turn him away, you caved when you thought of his sad puppy dog eyes and sat up, "Come in." 

The door opened and a tuft of swoopy golden hair appeared, accompanied by the perfect whiskey colored eyes of yet another alpha you couldn't have, one whose eyes you had stared into for longer than you should have on several different occasions. "Hey, Cupcake." He grinned nervously, "I just wanted to check in, see if I could cheer you up." He strolled towards the bed and sat beside you, wrapping an arm around you. Instinctively, you let your head fall against his shoulder, and closed your eyes, inhaling his sweet and calming scent. He smiled when he caught you scenting him and subtly nuzzled his cheek against your hair, massaging his hand along your arm. "Y/N, I'll get it if you say no... I was a dick to the Winchesters but I was just trying to prove a point, and I've put a _lot_ of effort into messing with them less than I used to." He sighed, as if exhausted from trying so hard not to torment the boys. Looking down, he met your eyes and took a chance, cupping your cheek with his hand. "Y/N, I just... Ever since I first saw you... dammit." He growled, getting to his feet and pacing back and forth in front of you, angry with himself for not being able to find the words he wanted. 

Gabriel looked at your confused and beat down expression and an idea came to mind, so he decided to take a chance. Gabriel glanced around the room, as if judging the space, and elegantly unfurled a large set of golden wings. You gasped and shot from your sitting position to kneel on the bed, your eyes darting in every direction, trying to take in every detail of his wings at once. "I— I don't— why can— They're so beautiful."

"Oh thank dad, you can see them." He muttered in relief.

"How--How can I..."

"See them?” He smirked, "because you're my soulmate. You can see ‘em anytime I whip these bad boys out, but Thing One and Thing Two could walk in right now and not see zip." 

"But how come I've never seen them before then?" You whispered in awe, climbing down from the bed and cautiously creeping towards them.

"Because I've never needed to have them out while I was around you."

"C--Can I touch them." He nodded and you gently caressed a spot of the lower feathers near his body and he growled quietly, "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" You gasped. 

He hummed low and shook his head, "No, it felt waaaay too good, Sweetcakes." He assured, shivering a little and you noticed that the front of his jeans had gotten a bit tighter. 

You smirked, “I guess it did feel good, Alpha.” His eyes darted to meet yours when you purred his title and he tucked his wings away, stalking towards you.

His arms slowly laced around your hips, pulling you close to him and he locked eyes with you once more. 

“Y/N, you’re meant to be mine, Sugar... and I wanna claim you every way I can, but if you don’t want this, tell me right now.” His whiskey eyes shone bright with hope, but it mixed with a twinge of fear that you’d reject him. 

Gazing into the eyes of your alpha, you smiled softly, “I wanna be yours more than anything.”

Gabriel’s head fell back in relief, “Hallelujah.” He growled, pulling you tight against his body and attacking your neck with kisses as he led you back towards your bed, stripping both of you with a snap of his fingers. “I’ll let you strip for me some other time, Cupcake.” You giggled and he laid you down on the bed, spreading your legs and settling perfectly between them. “I love you, Y/N.” 

“I love you too, Gabe, but I’m pissed you made me wait so long.” You winked, letting him know you were sort of teasing. He responded by leaning completely over you, his chest nearly touching yours as he held him self up on his forearms.

“I didn’t think you’d want me, the pull of being my omega or not. Hell, I figured you’d probably even prefer Cas over me with all of the shit I’ve pulled.”

You laughed, stretching up to kiss him, “Well, lucky for you, I don’t think Cas knows half of the dirty, kinky stuff you do.”

He quirked an eyebrow and grinned devilishly, “Thank you, Dad. I got me a kinky little ‘mega.” He kissed you passionately as he cupped your cheek with one hand and held himself up with his other arm. Knowing where both of his hands were, you gasped when you felt the sensation of fingers rubbing circles around your clit. “It’s okay, Sugar, perks of having an alpha with grace.” Gabe cupped your breast, toying with your nipple as he lavished the other one with his mouth, making you arch your back to meet his mouth. He nipped and sucked at your breasts, leaving little red marks all over them as his grace worked you close to an orgasm, all of the attention quickly becoming too much for your, usually neglected, body.

You came with a soft cry, and desperate little mewling noises fell from your lips, you hips bucking up to try and coax Gabriel to fill you. He kissed your neck softly where he planned to claim you and smiled against your skin, “Ready to really be my omega?”

“Yes, Gabriel, please.” You begged, letting your eyes fall closed as he worked his thick cock into your tight pussy inch by inch.

“Fuck, how are you so tight?”

“Never get any attention, remember?”

He rocked his hips forward, filling you the last little bit and stilling inside you, growling at the feel. “Cupcake, you are gonna get all the attention from your alpha now.”

He gave you a little time to adjust and started a slow methodical pace, keeping a perfect rhythm and working you up to another orgasm. His hand slipped down to circle your clit and it pushed you over the edge, both of you moaning as you came around his cock, your muscles tightening and your hands coming up to grip his shoulders. “Gabe, please. I wanna cum with you, Alpha.” You whined, feeling his pace increase just enough to draw a moan from you.

“Such a good omega, taking me so good, Sweetheart.” He panted, fucking into your faster and guiding you to wrap your legs around his waist. “I’m so close, Y/N... Fuck.” He snarled possessively as his knot swelled inside you, locking him in place as the two of you came together and his teeth sunk into your neck, marking you as his. You lay panting beneath him, your body limp and sated, smiling as he tenderly licked away the droplets of blood that had formed on your mark. “You did so good, baby.”

“So did you, Alpha.” You giggled, stretching up to nuzzle your nose against his jawline affectionately. “Thank you for showing me your wings... I never would’ve thought I’d be lucky enough to call you mine.”

He chuckled, “and I never thought you’d consider yourself lucky to be mine.” 

“Gabriel, I’ve been crazy about you since I met you. Why do you think I was such an idiot around you at first, I couldn’t stop blushing and laughing at your stupid pick up lines if I tried, but I figured you were just messing with me, I didn’t think you’d actually want me.”

“You thought my pick up lines were stupid?” He pouted dramatically, but you just laughed.

“Some of them were, yeah... but that’s what I love about you. You’re one of the most powerful and serious beings in the universe but you can still crack stupid jokes and make puns all the time, and they make me laugh. I love how light you can still be.”

“Aww shucks. You’re gonna make me cry.” He grinned playfully, repositioning the two of you to the most comfortable position he could manage. “I guess I probably should’ve claimed you the traditional way, would’ve made this part easier.”

“I liked it better your way, it felt like you were claiming me because you loved me, not just to seal the deal.”

“I do love you, Sugar.”

“I love you too, Gabe.” You smiled softly and a large yawn escaped you, making Gabriel laugh.

“Get some rest, little ‘mega... Cause Alpha’s got plans for when you wake up. ” He purred, kissing your forehead and pulling you closer to nestle against his chest, throwing the blankets over you and holding you with pride that you were finally his.


End file.
